Antigravity
by Vullet
Summary: Predacon!Starscream AU. When Starscream ruins himself trying to prove superiority to Predaking, Shockwave gets an idea. A really stupid idea.


"Look. I'm not saying that the Predacon's going to exterminate us, but that's exactly what's going to happen."  
"Starscream, you're paranoid as the humans call it. Working with Shockwave wasn't my plan either, but it's not bad. Plus, you have to admit some of those beasts are pretty…..attractive."

"...No? They're horrible! Have you seen what the one can do to an Autobot, who are just as tough as us? They could hurt us just as bad! They could wipe out all our troops! What is Megatron even thinkin-"  
"Probably still high on Dark Energon."  
"...High?"  
"Human terms."  
"You and you're "human terms". How did you pick them up anyways?"  
"Cars can do a lot more than you think, Scream."  
"Knockout, you know how I feel about-"  
"Congratulations! You win an award for being obvious, you silly jet!"

Starscream sighed. Shockwave really was better than himself. Megatron had always been horrible to him, but he'd grown to tolerate pain. Knockout was just his punching bag that deep down Starscream felt bad about using. But the only other option was Soundwave, and not even Megatron would hurt Soundwave. Literally, every single Decepticon loved Soundwave, and he was no exception.  
During his short leadership, he'd befriended the silent Groundbridge operator. Soundwave actually seemingly still cared for Starscream, after all the shit he did. Hell, he might have even felt attracted to him.

"Done dissociating, Screamy?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Oh, sorry, Commander Screamy."  
"...I hope the beast tears your spark right out of you."  
"On the bright side, I'd reunite with Breakdown."  
"...I guess."  
"I'd rather die than suffer being with you."  
"Wha-"  
"...You should know that, Starscream. Everybody seemingly hates you."  
"Not Soundwave."  
"Who knows."

Starscream didn't even respond. In all honesty, Soundwave probably did hate him. After all, they were the closest to Megatron.  
"Anyways, you feeling weird about Shockwave? He's got that cliche mad scientist vibe and stuff, probably would have been interested a ton in the recent events. I mean, what if he brings back Breakdown, or even worse, Dreadwing?"  
"Their sparks are gone."  
Starscream stopped for a second. "Also, what do you mean by all these, human terms?"  
"You gotta come to a drive-in theatre with me sometime, Star. I could modify you to have some wheels or something, give you a more respectable for-"  
"You're weak by rejecting flight."  
"Someone's salty."  
"KNOCKOUT!" The yelling of the commander of the Decepticons was heard by nearly everyone in the surrounding area, although it wasn't even unusual. The word 'scream' was in his name, after all. The smaller Cybertronian flinched at the sudden outburst, as if it was unexpected.  
"Uh, Knockout?"  
"Oh, everything's fine I just wasn't expecting you to well. Scream."

• • • • • 

"Oh, Starscream. Knockout. I heard that both of you were, rather, being irresponsible," the towering figure that was Megatron looked down at the smaller Decepticons, who were at least a human's height smaller than him. The smaller one known as Soundwave was doing whatever the hell he did. Starscream didn't even know despite being around nearly as long as him.

"...God I hope the Predacon vores me," Knockout broke the awkward silence.  
"Vore?" both Starscream and Megatron said in union.  
"Ah. Vore is, a human kink. Basically, you want to consume something or be consumed by something in your entirety. I've seen lots of things, they're much different from us. In fa-"  
"...We've had enough, thank you Knockout for providing Lord Megatron with this information that is completely useless."  
"...No problem, Scream."

"Anyways, Soundwave picked up your concern about the Predacon. I will inform that Shockwave has very good control over it, and neither of you should be worried about them."  
"Shockwave's crazy, though!" Knockout exclaimed, obviously shaken up. Soundwave seemed to agree, as he turned to the conversation finally.  
"Yeah, I mean, what if he gets his hands on Dreadwi-"  
"We already gave him Dreadwing, as well as other fallen Decepticons. Hopefully he can get a better result out of them than what Dark Energon provided."  
Starscream flinched. Dreadwing wanted him dead, and if he came back due to some over-the-top experiments, they'd be even more bloodthirsty.

"Yes, Lord Megatron! We'll stop conspiring about Shockwave!" Knockout saluted, truly the oddball among the others.  
"Good."

• • • • •

"Hey, wanna conspire about Sh-"  
"No."  
"Aw, come on! We've pissed him off enough," Knockout sighed, and then shrugged. "I mean, I don't have anything better to do."  
"Go vore your human media," Starscream commented.  
"Consume would be the word in this situation, SS. I think you'd personally like some of it."  
"I don't like anything human. Or anything beyond our race."  
"So you dislike the Predacon?"

"I mean, it's written on your face."  
"What!?" Starscream flinched up, and would have been sweating if he could have.  
"Oh, that's a metaphor. You don't have anything on your face."  
Starscream gave a disappointed look at the smaller con, and tried to ignore his shock at the other's seeming lack of human knowledge.  
The faceless one seemingly picked up on that conversation, as they were quietly walking towards the duo. The audio played through his visor, repeating the expected sentence. "We'll stop conspiring about Shockwave!" The sound repeated back, almost mockingly. "Hey, wanna conspire about Sh-" Followed up the former sentence, still just to piss off Knockout.  
"That was obviously a joke!"

"Silent as ever, ey?"  
"Knockout: Speech Incomprehensible," Soundwave responded, his voice deadpan.

"Where'd Screech go?"

"Scream. Of course. He's. Not in sight anymore. Maybe he had enough of us, we're pretty good togethe-"  
Knockout proceeded to get zapped by Laserbeak, who he didn't notice was missing from Soundwave's chest.

• • • • •

"And you'd be?"  
"...Starscream. Commander Starscream, your superior, and the one assigned to controlling your monster."  
"...Hm. It seems quite unhappy with how you….treat it. Maybe you should try giving it, say, mutual respect?"  
"Respect? To it?"  
"Him."  
"Great, you're in too deep. Can't wait for the army of Predacons to kill all of us."

Shockwave's single eye glared at Starscream, who was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. He rolled his eyes, almost flaunting he had two, and looked down at the ground. "So. What are you doing with Dreadwing?"  
"...He's dead. He's of no use to me. I can't save someone who's gone."  
"...You could stab them with Dark Energon. Worked for me. Just, didn't have the best results. Lost an arm in the process."  
"What in the Allspark? You're crazy."  
"Megatron did it," Scream laughed, and then tensed up with regret and fear. Shockwave only ignored him, seemingly more focused on revived an entire race.  
"You should do that for the Earth. Bring back those reptiles and make more of those bots."  
"There's enough DinoBots in the universe right now."  
"Debunking everything, just like how'd I expect you to be."  
"Starscream," Shockwave's voice went completely serious. "Why are you here?"

"...Just curious."  
"Oh really? About what? Maybe I can appease you."  
"Tell that to Knockout."

Shockwave gave a disappointed look at Starscream, almost expecting a serious response. Instead, the latter just flinched, his wings lowering in fear.  
"Do you think you could modify others with the Predacon's CNA?"  
"...Yes."  
"...Interesting. I'll be taking my leave, then."  
Starscream exited the lab, slightly afraid at this development. This wasn't right. None of this was right. But control was something he'd never had over anything.

• • • • •

"Knockout. I'm afraid."  
"That's something I never thought I'd hear coming from you. At least, directly in words."

"Well, you've heard it. Keep this between you, me, and Soundwave, okay?"  
"...Registered. Perhaps."  
"Knockout!" Starscream yelled, attempting to claw at the other.  
"Someone's feisty."  
Scream stopped at this comment, and almost seemed to not realize his actions only seconds ago. "Shockwave," he only muttered, as Knockout looked at him confused.  
"Oh come on, you think he like? Is brainwashing you? That's dumb."

"...So, earlier. When you left? Laserbeak got me. She hits where it hurts, and that's. Probably everywhere in all honesty."  
"I don't need your talk about your day. I need to find the Predacon, and prove I'm it's superior."  
"What the hell got into you?"  
"...I want to prove to Shockwave that his experiments are a waste of time."  
"Okay then?"

• • • • •

"...It's time. Wherever you are, confront me. I'll prove to you I am your superior!"  
The top of the Nemesis was empty except for a few Vehicons, Starscream, and the gigantic Predacon. The robot dragon, for lack of a better description, flared it's orange wings out, as if trying to declare it's larger presence. This thing towered over Megatron himself, truly a scary concept to any Decepticon or Autobot alike.  
"Yeah, that's right. I'm your opponent!" Starscream declared, as the reptilian head only tilted, confused. The heeled foot stomped.  
"Not even you will take me seriously!"  
"Gee, what a surprise," a Vehicon trooper commented as they passed by.  
The snapping of metallic fingers broke the silence after the remark, as the missile launched into the dragon's face. An angry growl came from it, as it's front left leg clawed at Starscream. The Seeker entered his alternate mode before the attack could hit, and flew up.  
"Guess not even you can catch up to m-Oh."  
The jet didn't know what was coming as the brown and orange beast slammed him straight down to the ground of the ship below, causing a slight dent. It's jaws gripped one of Starscream's wings, ripping it off as Energon began to leaked from the torn part, cables exposed. The claw crushed down on the smaller one, ready to finish it.  
"Get off of him!" Shockwave declared at his creation, pointing his blaster right at it. The Predacon distracted itself from the nearly dead Cybertronian in it's grip, and looked at it's master. Standing behind Shockwave was an extremely pissed off Megatron, worried Knockout, and concerned Soundwave. Well, probably considered Soundwave.

"What the hell is going on here? Like, did Starscream fucking teach it how to dab and it went wrong and became a disaster. Was he trying to make a meme?"  
"I understood none of that. All I know Knockout is that I should have kept Dreadwing."

"..." Soundwave's silence persisted, even in the situation.  
"He deserved it, if he was willing to fight Predaking."  
"You named it?" Knockout questioned.  
"Starscream: Still online," Soundwave responded.  
"...Well then. About the thing earlier he was talking to you about. Soundwave should know too."  
Shockwave's single optic glanced at Predaking, and then Starscream. "Didn't expect it to be him, but I'll take what I can get. Illogical of him though to go and try to fight death in itself."  
"You're illogical," Knockout only muttered.

• • • • •

"Wake up, Experiment XW5ED9T6. You're out of Stasis. You're fine."  
"...Somebody enjoys long barcodes."  
"I do not know what you speak of with these "barcodes". I just label my creations as I see fit."  
"...Damn. That's deep."

"Uh! You do your….thing? I'm not you, I'm nobody, but myself."  
"...Anyways. I assume the name Starscream would be more recognizable to you?"

Shockwave barely dodged the small Predacon's attempt to lunge at him.  
"So this is how it'll be. Not even Predaking was like this."  
Knockout flinched. Whatever was happening was a complete mistake of nature.  
"Starscream? It's me, Knockout. You remember me, right?"  
The blood red optics of the grey dragonoid robot had their pupils shrink, as if they were focusing at Knockout as a target.  
"Well, guess I'm dead."


End file.
